Never Stopped Loving You
by Amaya-chii
Summary: He wiped away the tears and hugged her tight. "Hey Natsumi?" "Yeah?" "I love you." She chuckled lightly, "I love you too."
1. Shizuka Natsumi

Name: Shizuka Natsumi

Appearance:

1. long blonde hair up to waist

2. ocean blue eyes

3. a little bit shorter than Ruka

4. often seen wearing school uniform

Age: 10

Birthday: April 22

Likes: candy, the color blue, Mr. Bear, ice-cream, Natsume, Ruka, Youichi, etc.

Dislikes: bugs, math, being blackmailed, Jinno- sensei, girly things, etc.

Alices:

1. Appearance alice: ability to change looks to resemble another person

2. Mind-reading alice: ability to read any person's mind with this alice

3. Water and Ice alice: ability to move and control any form of water with this alice

Alice stone: Sapphire with silver sparkles

Alice type and Form:

• Formerly latent

• Currently Dangerous

All about her:

• Mischevious, loves teasing

• Protective of friends

• Will defend a person in need

• Doesn't tolerate anyone who hurts her friends

• Has a serious case of OCD

Nicknames:

•Hers: Natsu-chan

• Natume: Nana-chan

• Ruka: Ruu-kun

• Youichi: Yumi-chan

* * *

[In this story, I will make Mikan a bit of an antagonist, but not really, (ya know what I mean?)]


	2. New Student and Blackmailing Fun

Hi people! Amaya-chii here! Just here to say : ENJOY THE STORY :)

_'thoughts'_

"talking"

* * *

_'Ah… wonder what my lovely Usagi-chan would like on this beautiful morning. A la la la la…'_ Ruka was playing with his beloved bunny when not that far away, a figure in the

bushes was snickering at what she heard. The boy abruptly turned from his rabbit and saw a streak of familiar blonde hair in the green leaves.

"Natsumi! How many times did I tell you to NOT read my mind?!" His eyes narrowed at the giggling girl who was holding a camera. He attempted to take the picture away from

her, but fell instead. "But Ruu-chan, your face was so cute, I just had to take a picture," Natsumi whined, as she held up a photo of a blushing Ruka jumping for the camera.

"Why do I have to listen to you?"

"Because you adore me."

Ruka grumbled and turned to face a smiling Natsumi. He kept glaring at her, but his frown slowly went away.

_'(sigh) It's true; I adore her,'_ The blonde headed girl smiled at the thought and stood up.

"Come on, we have to go to class. I'll race you there, Ruu-chan!" With that Natsumi sped to the classroom, leaving poor Ruka to cough up the dust trail she left behind.

"R-Ruu-chan? Oi Natsumi!" He scrambled to his feet and ran after her.

* * *

The two alices were racing towards the classroom, but slowed to a halt when they heard a faint, "HELP ME!" in a nearby room. Ruka and Natsumi looked at each other with a

questioning look and walked over to the voice. They peeked inside through the side window and gasped to see Natsume hurting a girl. "HELP ME! GET ME OFF OF THIS

PERVERTED FRE…" _'Oh, that's the noise.'_

Natsumi kicked down the door and dragged Ruka in. "Hyuuga Natsume! Just what do think you're doing to her?" She shoved the fire-caster off the girl and helped the brunette

to her feet. "Are you okay? Did Nana-chan do something to you?" The girl literally exploded and the three had to cough up the red fumes that came out of her head. "Of course,

he tried to molest me and looked at my panties and… wait, did you call the pervert 'Nana-chan?'" She tried to stifle a giggle but miserably failed. Ruka was in the corner

covering his puffed cheeks with his hands, but ended up rolling on the floor laughing when he imagined Natsume as a doll.

Natsume glared at the blonde and repeated, "What the hell is 'Nana-chan'" Natsumi merely chuckled, but wiped it away to reveal a smirk when she remembered she had a

pair of cat ears in her bag. She then simply walked around and stuck the ears onto Natsume's head and pulled out her camera.

'Two blackmails in one day? Sweet! Wonder how much Hotaru would give me for this.' "KAWAII!" The girl squealed as she enjoyed looking at her "molester" in such vulnerability.

Ruka just smirked at the "Oh-so-great" Natsume and laughed with a pointed finger. Meanwhile, Natsumi was clicking away and thinking of ways to torture the cat-eared boy.

"Enough!" Natsume burned the cat ears and threw them a glare so cold it went down their spines. Well, except for Natsumi. She had a dark purple aura around her as she crept

towards the indifferent fox.

"You… Burned… My… Limited Edition…Pusheen cat ears… that… I saved… MY MONEY… for." The blonde seethed as she violently shook Natsume's shoulders back and forth. Ruka

gulped and the brunette was terrified of the once innocent-looking girl. Unfortunately, the drama ended when Narumi-sensei entered and called the girl's name. "Mikan-chan?"

His undeniably gay voice echoed in the room, "What happened here?" Mikan accusingly pointed her finger at the cat boy and whined about how he attacked her and …you know

the rest. Narumi shook his head and tried to guide his students to the classroom, but the trio had other plans.

"Hey Natsumi, ready?" Ruka was ready to jump out of the window and held out a hand for her. A faint 'yeah' replied as the two jumped through the window, hand in hand.

Natsume slightly frowned when he saw Natsumi with Ruka. He quickly dismissed it and turned to Mikan while holding up her panties.

"Bye polka-dots." With that, he smirked and jumped through the window while leaving the panty-less girl to yell,

**"HENTAI!"**

* * *

Natsumi frowned at the emotionless fire-caster to remind him of what he did to her kitty ears. Natsume noticed her stare and they held a silent contest. The blond blushed at

the intensity and quickly broke the contact. "Uhh. umm." She stuttered and covered her eyes with her bangs. Natsume turned slightly red at the sight, but heard a click. He

looked up and saw Natsumi with her Polaroid in one hand and the picture of a blushing Natsume in the other.

"Shi. Zu. Ka" Natsume seethed as Natsumi showed Ruka the photo and snickered. "Damn. How good can I get?" Ruka laughed along, but remembered the first picture she took.

"Nat. Su. Mi." Ruka grew a dark aura and both the boys chased the chuckling Natsumi to the classroom. They took their seats and Natsumi took one last glance at the boys with

their evil face. "You guys are simply adorable."

Class seemed to roll smoothly, but nooo; HE had to come in.

"Welcome my lovelies! Another beautiful morning to learn something new!" The class groaned. They had almost forgotten homeroom was Narumi's class. They took one glance

at him and were horrified. He was wearing a rainbow leotard and what? A pink headband with matching slippers? Hmm… typical.

"We have a new student joining us today!"

-Silence -

"Um... well here she is!" Mikan walked into the classroom and greeted her "friends."

"Hello everyone! My name is Mikan and let's be great friends!" The classmates' expressions grew emotionless and some even threw paper-balls at the teacher and Mikan. She

frantically searched for Hotaru to at least find a warm welcome, but she seemed to care less, spending her time on the latest gadget. Natsumi's gaze softened. "Poor fella, must

have thought she would get a warm welcome." Seeing the words 'free period' etched on the board, she shrugged and talked to the boys.

"Wait! Before you can go into free period, Mikan's partner will be Natsume Hyuuga, the gentleman in the back corner. You could take a seat there, Miss Mikan. Well then, have

fun!" Narumi skipped away, leaving a trail of sparkles and feathers, which earned a sneeze from Yuu and a few others. Mikan slowly walked to her seat and tried to greet her

new partner, but failed to see that he had a manga covering his face. Natsumi saw her attempt and nudged the boy.

"Hey, Nana-chan! Your partner's greeting you. Say hi." She gained her partner's (Ruka) attention and they looked at the new student. Natsume rolled his eyes and saw Mikan.

"Oh… it's you."

A few crows and dots passed by before she remembered the past revelations.

"Y-YOU?!"

* * *

Hi guys!

Thank you for reading my first fan fiction!

It would help a lot if you review this story and suggest any thing you like. Well see you later!

Love ya,

Amaya-chii.


End file.
